Singing Your Heart Out
by unnoticedshadow
Summary: Danny and Lindsay need to confront their feelings.  What better way than with karaoke.  Minor spoiler for 3x02, and spoilers for 3x03 and 3x12 onwards.  I don't own CSI: NY.  Oneshot.


Hi guys! Here is a new story! Post-ep for episode 3x03, Love Run Cold. Contains spoilers for Silent Night onwards, and very small spoilers for Not What It Looks Like. I do not own CSI: NY or any of the characters. Trust me, if I did, Danny and Lindsay would already be together!! Anyway, here's the story!!

Oh, and sorry if the paragraphing is a bit dodgy, but I get a bit confused sometimes!

_D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L._

"_I can't… be in a relationship with you."_

"Damn," muttered Lindsay. "Why'd I have to be so stupid?"

She had turned Danny down and she knew that it would turn out to be one of the worst mistakes of her life. She knew this, and yet she couldn't quite bring herself to go out with him. Why? Six words. "A few drinks. Dinner. Some laughs." Yeah right. With men things with always progress to something more, and then you have to tell them about yourself. Your past. And Lindsay wasn't ready for that. Whenever she tried to tell past boyfriends about her past, her emotional baggage, her murdered friends, boom! They had vanished, never to be seen again. Lindsay laughed humourlessly. They just couldn't cope with the image. But Lindsay had too. She lived through it.

"Hey Linds, you ready to go?"

Stella popped her head round the door to the DNA lab. Lindsay shook her head, confused.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

Stella frowned, worried. Lindsay hadn't been the same person since she went undercover. She looked at Lindsay, but the honest confusion, sadness and worry in her eyes was enough to persuade Stella not to interrogate Lindsay. Not yet, anyway. Sighing, she answered Lindsay's question.

"It's the annual karaoke night out of the lab, remember?"

Lindsay frowned for a moment, and then Stella swore she saw a light bulb appear over Lindsay's head. "Oh yeah!"

Together, Lindsay and Stella packed up and left to go to the bar.

_**D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.D.L.**_

When they arrived at the bar, Stella and Lindsay immediately sought out the rest of their friends. As they made their way over to the booth, all the others shuffled round, making room for the two latecomers. However, they had sorted it so Danny and Lindsay had to sit together, and there wasn't much room.

The DJ stepped up to the microphone and said, "Now, who will be first up to sing tonight?"

The CSI gang looked around, seeing if anyone will volunteer. Mac sighed, and said evilly,

"Right, it is a rule that you all must sing tonight. Even me. Okay? Oh, and you will not consume any alcohol until you have finished your song. I have told the bar tender, and will only be taking drinks orders from me, but I'll only pay for my round. I want you up there sober, okay?"

Everyone groaned, but reluctantly agreed. After all, they were threatened with no alcohol!

Throughout the night, the majority of them had sung. This is what they sang:

Mac, Flack, and Hawkes decided to do a group piece and sung I'm Your Man.

Sid called them all chickens and sung Like A Surgeon on his own.

Stella sung I Wanna Dance With Somebody.

They stared at Danny and Lindsay, who were the only ones who hadn't sung yet. After being under their penetrable glare for about 30 seconds, Lindsay sighed and said, "Fine, I'll sing. I'll need a vodka after this anyway."

And with that she walked up to the stage, muttered something to the DJ, and then took the microphone, preparing to speak to the audience.

"Umm, hi. I'm Lindsay. When I was 14, I was in a café, and my best friends were murdered before my eyes. I have found it really hard to cope, but this song sums up everything. So here goes."

Lindsay nodded to the DJ, who pressed play, and Lindsay started to sing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you  


_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

By the end of the song, there wasn't a dry eye anywhere, and Lindsay had tears running down her cheeks. Everyone went wild though as she stepped off the stage and made her way back to her team. Stella got up and hugged her tight, then Lindsay sat back down in the booth, threw herself into Danny's arms, and said,

"I'm so sorry Danny, I should have told you. I'm so sorry."

Danny just held her close, comforting her, then got up.

"Where are you going, Danny? I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm very sorry."

Danny lent down and pulled her close.

"It's okay kiddo, I just need to sing my karaoke song, then we can all drink ourselves into oblivion, okay?"

Lindsay smiled and nodded.

Danny made his way up to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Danny," he said. And this song is a promise to someone very special to me."

With that, he nodded for the DJ to start, and looked straight at Lindsay.

_There's a place we used to be  
There's a face that I used to see  
There's a picture with you by my side  
There's a moment that I wanna find._

I don't know where to start  
Or how to begin  
But I know I love you still.

If you ever turn away  
If you ever change your mind  
If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb  
If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop  
Oh to hold you close tonight  
I'd wait for life.

There's a voice shouting inside my head  
There's a space on your side of the bed  
There's a hope everytime there's a sound  
There's a silence that's playing too loud

I don't know where you are  
Or how you may be  
But I know I love you still.

If you ever turn away  
If you ever change your mind  
If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb  
If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop  
Oh to hold you close tonight  
I'd wait for life.

If I close my eyes  
I'll dream a little deeper baby  
'Cause you are always on my mind  
Yeah you are always on my mind  
For life.

Ooooooo oooh

Aaaaaah

If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop  
Oh to hold you close  
Yeah  
Oh to Hold you Close,  
Tonight  
I'd Wait for Life

I'd Wait For Life 

As Danny stepped away from the stage, once again the crowd went wild. He looked at Lindsay, and she got up and walked with him to the door, going outside.

They just looked at each other for a minute, then Danny saw a lone tear trickling down Lindsay's cheek. He wiped away the tear.

"Aww come on Montana, don't cry. What's wrong?"

Lindsay looked up, and smiled at the use of her nickname.

"It's just that… I have been so caught up in my life, I forgot to make sure that it didn't affect anyone else either. I've been so selfish."

Danny, shocked at her sudden outburst, pulled her close.

"Hey. It's alright. Remember what I sung? I'd Wait For Life. And I mean that Montana."

They looked at each other, and Lindsay said,

"I think I'm ready. But please don't push me, or I'll just retreat back into my shell again. Okay?"

Danny nodded sincerely, and they both started to lean in. Their lips met in an extremely gentle, but passionate kiss, and they could feel the electricity fizzling.

As they broke apart, Danny pulled Lindsay into his chest and said, "Your pace Montana, I promise."

And with that they headed back to the bar, now hand in hand.

**A/N: Well, I've finished. This is my first one shot, and my first completed story. Yippee!! Anyway, the songs I used were 'I'm Your Man', by 'Wham!', 'Like A Surgeon', by 'Weird Al Yankovic', and 'I Wanna Dance Wth Somebody', by Whitney Houston. The song Lindsay sang was 'I Miss You', by Hanah Montana, and the song Danny sang was 'I'd Wait For Life', by 'Take That'. See ya then, and please review!! **


End file.
